


Five Times Harry Hart Caught Eggsy and the One Time He Didn't

by hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hartwin, M/M, Spanking, Stealing, it's 2am and ive not slept and wanted to try and write a prompt that was given to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwin/pseuds/hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sent a prompt on Tumblr for "five times harry caught him being sneaky and one time he didn't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harry Hart Caught Eggsy and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably correct any spelling mistakes, but I'm too tired to right now.

The first time Eggsy gets caught by Harry is on the streets. The young boy dashes between large groups of people, his fingers working like magic on the pockets and bags of innocent civilians, grabbing at anything he can. Eggsy grins like he’s just won the world cup as he closes in on a rather tall man, from the looks of him, the boy knows he’s either got a wallet full of money or something that would get him a whole lot of cash. Eggsy bumps into the man, his hand coming up to pat the man on the shoulder, “Sorry ‘bout that, mate” he starts, his other hand slowly beginning to reach into the pocket of the guys suit jacket. “You’d be wise to know that’s not a good idea” the man states before grabbing and twisting Eggsy’s hand, “Wha-” the young boy protests, eyes widening with shock at how the man even knew he was trying to rob him. “S-Sorry, Sorry.”  
-  
The second time Eggsy manages to get caught, he’s in the armoury, on his tiptoes, fingers edging a small rectangular object off the side of the shelf. Before Harry even states that he’s in the room, Eggsy knows he’s caught. “Harry!” he draws out, trying to act happy about seeing him as he swirls on his feet, “I was just lookin’ at some of the stuff, was wonderin’ if I could use one or two of the things.” He knows it’s a ‘no’, he didn't even have to ask, but the slight awkwardness about being caught makes the boy want to ramble until he’s out of breath.  
-  
The third and fourth time he’s caught, it’s not until they’re about to leave the armoury. Eggsy’s fingers fiddle with what is a grenade and a taser in his tracky bottom pockets. He feels chuffed, like this is some sort of achievement that he’s managed to sneak something without Harry noticing or saying anything, he just wishes it was something bigger than a small ring and a thing that looks like a lighter from the 1920’s. Eggsy feels a sharp pain spread across the back of his thighs, “what the fuck-” he practically yelps, twisting round, eyes locking onto Harry and the cane he’s holding. “What the fuck was that for?” he grits, his body tensing as pain shoots through his lower half. “I've told you time and time again, Eggsy-” Harry starts, eyebrow raising slightly, giving the younger boy a daring look. Eggsy huffs slightly before his shoulders drop, “How do you even notice, eh? have you got some type’a superpower or somethin’”  
-  
The fifth time Eggsy is caught being sneaky is the first time he’d ever been spanked. The younger man had always thought he was light fingered until he met Harry Hart, and for the first time, Eggsy thought he was getting away with it. Eggsy manages to hide the small knife under his t-shirt, tucked into the waistband of his jeans, and he can’t help but walk slightly funny as he follows Harry back to where he’s sleeping for the night  
“You, unfortunately, haven’t listened to a word I've said, have you?” Harry asks, as he circles round the bed frame. Eggsy glances a look at Harry, wondering why the heck he’s striking up a conversation at the precise moment. “Harry, M’fuckin naked, waitin’ for your dick’n’me arse, are you really-” Eggsy words come to halt as his back arches, a loud hiss escaping his mouth. “Fuck.” he grits, twisting to look at Harry who looks like he’s smirking to himself. “What was that for!?” he says before his back is arching again from another painful slap to his left ass cheek, “Harry!”  
-  
The first time Eggsy isn't caught stealing by Harry is when he’s drunk, stumbling through the streets of London, head buzzing from the cheap bottle of wine he’d just gulped down behind some alley way to the shop. He’d barely spoken to anyone, not his mum, Roxy, not even Merlin. It has been two months since Harry Hart was killed and Eggsy began to return to his old ways. “Sorry-Sorry, Mate” Eggsy mutters as he bumps into some random man who’s too busy talking on his phone to move aside. For a moment, Eggsy stares, thinking back to the last time he pick-pocketed on the streets and how he was caught, and the fear that raised in his chest when it happened, but then reality is sinking in, and he doubts this guy is in anyway like Harry Hart. “Can I get past ya” Eggsy says loudly, his hand coming up to the guys shoulder, “yeah, sorry mate” the man whispers, holding the phone still to his ear. “It’s fine.” 

Eggsy comes away that day with two watches, fifty quid and a new wallet and all he can do is thank god that Harry isn't here to see him like this again.


End file.
